


you are what the moon makes of you

by sourwolfclub



Series: even oceans won't keep us apart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Feels, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Discussions, Werewolf Mates, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfclub/pseuds/sourwolfclub
Summary: Since Stiles has now proclaimed himself as pack, the Hales set out to prove it to him.





	you are what the moon makes of you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't recommend reading this if you haven't read part 1 because this picks up immediately after part 1 ends. it's just pack feels and a little bit of monster-fighting for a while right now, my dudes
> 
> edit 1/10/19: this was originally lapslock but 5k of that was kind of pushing it even for my standards, so i just finished capitalizing everything that needs to be capitalized, edited a few things, etc, etc. i was also listening to [this song](https://youtu.be/5tF5Nz2XG7I) as i did it and idk i feel like it kind of fits for a few parts of the story but that's probably just me

The Hales insist on walking him home and Stiles doesn't argue because he's tired and wants to shower. Not to mention that now would be the perfect time for a monster to attack him and having a pack of werewolves with him wouldn't hurt in his weakened state. Even if that pack of werewolves wouldn't know how to fight the monster, they would at least buy Stiles some time.

The ambrosia is strictly for emergencies and it generally only helps with  _advancing_  his healing, not healing him entirely. For that, he would need to get into running water, but right now, he just wants to go home and reassure his father. Derek gives him a piggyback ride and Talia keeps a hand on the small of his back whenever it seems like he is in danger of tipping sideways off Derek's back. It's comforting for Stiles because he's never had a big family before, but the Hales are surrounding him and he knows for a fact they aren't going to let him get hurt anymore tonight.

But while they are walking along the road that will take them back into town, he freezes when he sees his dad's cruiser pull up and Scott jumps out of the passenger seat. Stiles slides off Derek's back and goes running without even having to think about it, pausing when he sees how truly scared Scott is.

Scott keeps running anyway and by the time he slams into Stiles, he's wheezing as Stiles grabs him around the middle. Stiles immediately pats down Scott's pockets and pulls his inhaler out, shoving it into Scott's mouth in a brief moment of panic.

"Scott, breathe for me," Stiles whispers to him, his own voice feeling hoarse and scratchy from all the smoke inhalation, but he keeps it level, nonetheless. "Breathe, man."

His dad has pulled over and is approaching them now too, but he turns towards the Hales once he realizes that Stiles needs to handle Scott and his oncoming asthma attack first. Derek had followed Stiles as soon as he started running, too tense to keep more than five feet between them right now, but he's hanging back and trying not to scare Scott who is struggling to breathe.

"Scott," Stiles tries again, letting another puff of the medicated air fill Scott's mouth. "You need to breathe. I'm okay, but I need you to breathe."

Scott clings to him and listens, feeling relieved with Stiles alive in his arms right now. Stiles watches him, giving him another puff before he takes the inhaler away and rubs a thumb into Scott's hip. Scott relaxes gradually, his face returning to its normal color as he steadies his breaths. Stiles counts the seconds between each exhale and pulls Scott close once his best friend is out of the red.

"You scared me," Scott whispers into his shoulder, coughing again as he catches a whiff of the smoke and ash clinging to Stiles' ruined shirt. "I thought you might die, and I had just  _left_ you there. What kind of best friend am I?"

Stiles laughs and pulls back from their embrace to look into Scott's teary face, wiping at his cheeks and leaving a grimy trail of ash. "You listened to me, that's what matters, man. You should know by now that it will take a lot more than fire for me to die. Plus, you have asthma. You couldn't get anywhere near there and it would have been  _you_ who died instead."

Scott shoves at his chest and hugs him again, his trembling beginning to die down. "I still shouldn't have left. Promise me you won't do that again."

Stiles looks back at the Hales who are talking to his dad and staring at him and then turns his head to meet Derek's steady gaze before he sighs and says to Scott, "I can't make a promise I can't keep."

Scott laughs despite himself and shoves at Stiles again before he lets him go and tangles his fingers into Stiles' ruined sleeve. "Yeah, I know."

Now that Stiles has dealt with Scott though, he has to face his father who has that look on his face that he wore in the months after his mother's death. Stiles winces and takes Derek's hand as he walks forward.

John Stilinski knows all about the demigod business, but he doesn't know anything about the Hale pack and it isn't any of Stiles' business for him to spill the beans, so when his dad asks what happens, Stiles says, "Kate Argent set their house on fire and I put it out."

His dad sighs and takes Stiles into his arms briefly. "Did she have help?"

"A hellhound," Stiles whispers, "and a few men, but they've been taken care of."

He holds Stiles even tighter then releases him and turns back to the Hales. "You can stay at our house for tonight, but I don't think I can take you all in the cruiser."

"We can walk, don't worry," Talia says in response.

His dad shakes his head. "Not necessary, we'll do this in turns. I can take a few of you at a time and then come back for the next batch."

Talia considers this for a moment and nods before she offers her thanks and Stiles smiles at her then lugs Derek and Scott with him towards the cruiser. They pile into the backseat and make room for Derek's younger sister while Peter gets into the passenger seat with the baby still cradled in his arms. Stiles' dad climbs into the cruiser soon after and then they are heading back home.

He passes out on Derek's chest a few minutes into the car ride and wakes up again when they stop at the house. His dad stays until they get inside and then drives off to bring back the rest of the Hales while Stiles sets about getting everything ready for their unexpected guests. Scott follows him into the hallway and towards the linens closet as they pull extra blankets and pillows out. Stiles orders Derek to pull the bed out of the couch and his mate does so with no complaints, huffing in annoyance when Cora throws herself at the bed and falls asleep right away while Peter collapses in the armchair and coos the squirming baby in his arms back to sleep.

Stiles is tired and exhausted, but he stumbles into the kitchen anyway and makes some hot chocolate - the microwaveable kind because his dad does not trust with him the stove just yet. Scott and Derek keep pointedly staring at him but once Stiles has made enough hot chocolate for everyone, he grabs two mugs and hands them off to his best friend and mate. They don't thank him, but he didn't expect them to anyway so he circles back into the kitchen and grabs another mug for Peter who does thank him graciously then shoos them upstairs.

Stiles goes with Derek and Scott following him and it is only when he spots his bed does he finally feel exhausted again. Derek and Scott drink their hot chocolate as he rummages around for his pajamas and then takes a quick shower. He offers a few of his own clothes to Derek once he's back in his room but Derek declines and Stiles doesn't blame him because he isn't so sure that his clothes will fit Derek anyway. Scott does borrow one of his shirts and climbs onto the bed after Stiles.

Derek stares at them for so long that Stiles thinks there might be another monster in his bed behind him, but it is just them.

"Derek, get into bed. There is plenty of space for the three of us," Stiles mutters, grinning when Scott huffs a sigh and proves Stiles right by making more room for Derek.

Derek eyes them warily and Stiles is much too tired for whatever kind of nonsense is running through Derek's head so he tugs him forward using their mate bond then edges into Scott's personal space and breathes out in relief when Derek crowds into his back, throwing an arm over the young boys beside him. Scott goes stiff for exactly one point five seconds before he relaxes in Stiles' hold and goes right to sleep. Stiles doesn't know if he will be able to sleep or not because what happened tonight isn't something he's going to be able to forget anytime soon.

Tonight was the first time he has ever killed a human before. Chiron won't be proud of him, but he also won't demonize him for it since he was protecting the Hales - since he was protecting his  _mate_ and when it comes to werewolves, plenty of the usual morals go flying out the window. His father will force him to talk about it with his therapist since she's a child of Athena and will understand most of what he talks to her about, but he'll also keep a closer eye on him too. Stiles knows he can't do that if he expects to keep his job and he hates worrying his dad, especially after mom (but especially after he learned John Stilinski wasn't his biological father).

Poseidon, on the other hand, won't give two shits about what Stiles does if he isn't losing every other battle and tarnishing his name or whatever gods seem to care about since it definitely isn't their children.

Derek starts scenting him just then and Stiles turns his head to try and look at him, brows raised in silent question.

"You smelled sad," Derek murmurs between them, his scenting now done.

"I'm alright," Stiles says back, not completely sure if he's being honest or not.

Derek frowns at him and uses his free hand to smooth over Stiles' scalp. "You're not, but that's okay. I'm not alright either."

Stiles grins and cups Derek's face briefly enough to get his point across. "Then we'll work on it together."

But all that Stiles  _isn't_ saying is clearly being picked up by Derek anyway.

_I won't force you to talk about it. I won't ever hurt you._

A simple nod is all Stiles gets in response and he supposes that they will talk about it more in the morning, so he pulls the blanket over Derek's shoulders, wraps one arm around Scott, and grabs a fistful of Derek's snooty shirt before he settles into his sheets to finally get some rest. 

 

* * *

 

The Hales are all there in the morning and the Sheriff is asking if they want to make an official statement about the fire and Kate Argent, but Talia takes one look at where Derek and Stiles are sharing a plate of food on the couch before she shakes her head and kindly declines.

Stiles doesn't mind having so many people over even though he's used to the house being mostly quiet with just him and Scott yelling over Mario Kart usually, but this is nice too. Scott keeps staring at how close Derek is sitting next to Stiles, their elbows and knees pressed together in a way that makes sharing their food difficult, but he says nothing, so Stiles supposes he'll just have to tackle that problem once it arises.

A very pissed off Melissa shows up halfway through breakfast demanding to know why her sons had snuck out the night before and Stiles keeps still, much too used to Melissa's casualness when it comes to claiming Stiles as one of her own because it started long before his mother grew ill, while Scott tries to disappear into the couch cushions. Talia is the one who explains about the fire and how Stiles _and_  Scott saved them, but Melissa knows just how awful her son's asthma is and clearly doesn't believe one word about Scott's involvement. She sighs though and comes over to Scott to listen to his breathing before nodding her head and doing the same thing to Stiles.

"I'm alright," Stiles tells her, not missing the fact that more than half of the people in his living room turn to look at him when he says it.

Melissa shakes her head and checks his pulse anyway. "Amuse me, Stiles."

Stiles grins at her and fixes her a plate of food as she tries her best to check up on the Hales, but everyone is healthy so she stands as she eats her food and takes Scott home afterward, glaring very pointedly at Stiles when she says she'll bring Scott back before she leaves for work and neither of them is to leave the house because they are both grounded for two months now. Stiles grins and nods and agrees to her ruling because arguing with Melissa has never gotten Stiles anywhere when it comes to punishments. Scott pouts but hugs Stiles fiercely at the door and Stiles shoves his inhaler back into his pocket before ushering him outside and watching them leave.

The Hales stay and Stiles knows they want to talk about what happened last night, but he doesn't want to slip up and mention anything about werewolves while his dad is still home. He leaves for work soon enough and promises to be back by eight, throwing a thumb out at Derek saying he will be Stiles' babysitter until then. Stiles flails about at that but Derek doesn't say anything, so he resigns himself to it and lets his dad press a kiss to his forehead before he leaves.

"So," Peter Hale starts as soon as the front door has closed behind the Sheriff. "You're a demigod?"

"Gods, you don't beat around the bush, do you?" Stiles mutters back, his ADHD being the main reason he doesn't want to go back to his place on the couch beside Derek, so he remains standing and starts twisting his fingers together. "But yeah, I am."

Peter nods like he knew this already and he probably did. "You're Poseidon's son?"

Stiles narrows his eyes at him, understanding the underlying question. "My mother was pregnant with me when she married John Stilinski and he considers me his son just as much as I consider him my real dad."

"You've been killing monsters since you were six?" Peter asks next.

"They've been attacking me since I was six since my scent is so strong or something like that. I went to a camp where I learned how to fight them. In my world, it's either my life or theirs and I'd like to make it to sixteen at least."

"You smell like saltwater, stone, and blood," Derek offers and Stiles smiles at him.

"Apparently that gives monsters a raging hard-on, so they track me down and try to kill me. Yay me," Stiles laughs, fidgeting with his hands as he begins to pace.

"We could get you a scent blocker," Talia pipes up then, tapping her nose as she smiles at him. "I know a guy."

Stiles laughs again, his sudden pacing coming to a stop. "Never tried that before. Let's see where it goes."

"What camp did you go to?" Peter asks, drawing Stiles' attention back towards him.

"Camp Half-blood. I still go there every summer actually."

"How is Chiron doing?"

Stiles blinks at him, completely caught off guard. "You know Chiron?"

Peter shrugs, smirking like he's the cat who caught the canary. "I've traveled far and wide, Stiles. Of course, I know Chiron."

"Okay," Stiles says back, not knowing at all how to respond to that. "He's doing okay. He's going to be very angry with me next time we talk though. I let my healing supplies run low and it's only been a month and a half since I left camp."

"How low?" Derek asks, frowning again in that way Stiles is quickly beginning to hate.

Stiles sheepishly pulls the ambrosia square out of his pocket and holds it up for every Hale in the room to see. "This is my last piece. He gave me thirty of these and five miles of bandages before I left."

Derek growls at him, clearly furious, and maybe Stiles would endure it any other day, but he's just so  _tired_. "Listen, I've been attacked by monsters at least ten times in the past week alone. I'm trying my best to keep them away from the school and if that means I need to get a little beat up from time to time to keep the other kids safe, then so be it. Give me a break, man."

"Well, since you're pack now, we'll handle all of them, so you can focus on school," Talia interrupts whatever expletive Derek was going to spit back at Stiles.

"Why? Because I'm Derek's mate?" Stiles blinks at her, not missing the fact that Derek's mouth snapped shut as soon as he had finished speaking.

Talia only shakes her head and smiles at him. "No, you made yourself pack last night. Don't you remember?"

"Uh, no?"

It is Laura who speaks up then, mocking Stiles' voice as she says, " _I am the son of the sea and anybody who comes after me and mine will_ die."

"You kept your word and killed for our sakes. You put out the fire and then claimed  _us_. Of course, you're pack now," Talia says as if that settles everything.

It doesn't, but Stiles will let her keep thinking that anyway. "Okay, but you'll have to learn how to fight the monsters of my world then. Your teeth and claws aren't going to cut it."

Talia's husband nods in agreement. "That is why last night we all agreed that you will teach us how to fight them, so we can better help you. Now that you are pack, none of us are so inclined to let you get hurt if we can help it."

"It will have to be on the weekends then. We should talk about living arrangements in the meantime," Stiles says because they obviously aren't going to tell him what pack means exactly so he'll just have to figure it out by himself later. "We can house a few of you while you rebuild the house, but the pack can't stay here all the time."

"We already have rooms booked for two months at a hotel in town, but my whole family won't be staying in town anyway since my father and sister-in-law's family will be leaving for New York soon. We are going back to the house later to see what's salvageable and then plan to tear it down and rebuild it from the ground up," Talia says, her businesslike tone leaving no room for error. "Derek will stay here with you, obviously. Laura and Cora will stay as well since your home is close to the school and it'll be easier for Laura to drive you all."

Stiles nods because it makes a lot of sense. Three werewolves will be enough protection for Stiles from an attack when he's trying to sleep, and it also helps that Laura is eighteen. It'll make his dad and Melissa worry a lot less if an adult is at home with him now and they do have the guest room that most of the kids slept in last night. Derek can bunk with him in his room while the girls get the guest room. It works out.

"Sure. My dad shouldn't have a problem with it, but we should run it by him anyway," Stiles says as he finally returns to the couch and sits beside Derek. "If you want, I can come with you to the house later and help you guys go through everything?"

Talia shakes her head and smiles at him so he can't take offense. "I don't think so. Didn't you hear Melissa McCall? You're grounded for two months, Stiles."

"Gods, how could I forget that?" Stiles laughs, shaking his own head as Cora snickers at him. "Okay, well while you guys do that, I'll have my talk with Chiron and try to get more supplies."

Stiles sighs then, thinking of the disappointment Chiron is going to lay on thick later. "There go my quest privileges. Chiron isn't going to let me take even one step out of camp next summer. He probably won't even let me go  _near_ the beach either. I'll miss the fireworks show on the Fourth of July!"

"That's what you get for being so careless," Derek says with another frown that Stiles definitely hates already. "You need to talk to Chiron and get more of those gold brownies. We're all going to be on edge until you get more medical supplies."

Stiles takes out the ambrosia again, glaring at Derek. "This is called ambrosia, not gold brownies. They're the food of the gods and since I'm a demigod, I can consume it but only in small quantities otherwise, I'll burn right up and catch fire. I've seen it happen too. Chris was lucky we were camping on a riverbank and that I was ready for it to happen because I  _told_ him what would happen if he ate more and he did it anyway. I had to carry him all the way back to New York and Chris is three years older than me and a lot heavier than me too."

The Hales stare at him in silence and Stiles peeks up to meet their gazes sheepishly once he realizes what he said. "Sorry, I know that was unrelated, but ambrosia is dangerous too. It's half the reason I let my supplies run so low all the time. I don't want to be tempted to take more than I need. Chiron is going to be so disappointed in me when I call him."

"Then just call him right now so we can explain what happened," Laura says.

Stiles shakes his head and flushes. "No thanks. I'd rather wait until all werewolves are out of hearing distance before I talk to him. It isn't going to be pretty once I tell him about last night."

Cora speaks up from the floor, this being the first time Stiles has heard her talk. "He can't be that great of a guy if he's going to punish you for running into a house on fire to save some lives."

Stiles grins at her despite her grim tone. "That won't be why he's upset with me. And I'd do it again even if it was the cause of me being in trouble."

He smiles at the rest of the Hales then because he means every word he just said, and they seem to believe him. That's enough for him at least.

 

* * *

 

 

The Hales quickly become a part of his life in a way that makes a lot more sense than Stiles would have initially thought.

His dad agrees to house Derek and his sisters like Stiles knew he would and comes home on most nights to find an odd number of Hales in his kitchen having dinner. Scott grits his teeth at all the Hale kids that surround Stiles because he feels that his position as Stiles' best friend is being threatened (which is ridiculous, by the way) and Stiles reassures him, again and again, that isn't the case until it starts to stick in Scott's head.

Laura drives them to and from school since her car was amongst those that were not affected by the fire at all and, surprisedly, Derek is the one who makes all their food. He asks Stiles what his favorite kind of sandwich is on Sunday night and the next morning before school, there are four brown paper bags in the kitchen. One of them with Stiles' name on it and a turkey sandwich, apple slices, and juice box inside of it. Stiles is absolutely delighted by this and shares half of his lunch with Scott who hates the school food even more than he does. Cora stares at them in perplexion until realization dawns on her face and gives the other half of her own sandwich to Scott as well.

Later that night, Derek asks him what kind of sandwiches Scott prefers and the next morning, there is a bag with Scott's name beside Stiles' own lunch on the kitchen counter. Stiles gives Derek a kiss on the cheek in thanks before he hurls himself out of Laura's car and runs to where Scott is waiting for him in front of the school doors. Cora makes a gagging sound behind him but runs after him anyway, so Stiles counts it as a win.

Dinner is handled by Derek as well and soon enough, he has found the cookbook Stiles' mother left in one of the cupboards. It is the one with all her personal recipes which means it's a lot of polish dishes and a few desserts. Derek quickly figures out what the stars and seashell stickers found on some of the tops of the pages mean and after the third time he has made one of Stiles' favorites, Stiles says something truly dumb.

"You're going to make a great husband for someone in the future, man," Stiles sighs as he rubs his full stomach.

Cora starts laughing at him and Stiles grins at her until he catches sight of Laura's angry expression and then turns to look at Derek. To say that Derek is upset would be an understatement and it is only then that Stiles realizes he just indirectly rejected his  _mate_ by mentioning the fact that he might end up with someone else in the future who is _not_  Stiles.

"Err, let me rephrase that. You're going to make  _me_ a very happy man when we marry in like twenty years?" Stiles stutters out, watching the way Derek's face goes from emotionally destroyed to annoyed to blank calm in the span of two seconds.

Laura has her head in her hands now and Cora is slapping at the table, howling with laughter. Derek sighs and excuses himself from the table before he heads up the stairs. Stiles watches him go, his heart sinking in his chest as Laura excuses herself too and goes after her brother, leaving him with Cora who is still laughing.

Stiles regrets eating so much because now he feels queasy, but he stands and saves the leftovers in the fridge for his dad and starts washing the dishes. Cora quiets and finishes eating, joining him at the sink for a few minutes as she washes her own plate and cup.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Stiles murmurs, hoping he is quiet enough for the older werewolves not to hear him from upstairs.

Cora shakes her head at him. "You did, but we're kids, Stiles. My brother isn't expecting anything like that from you now or anytime soon even if you are mates."

"I should apologize."

"Just scent him, that'll work just as well," Cora mutters back, then sighs when she realizes Stiles has no idea how to do that. "Just rub your face all over him with the intent of leaving your scent. That's all it is, but the neck and face are the places where smells stay the longest."

Stiles nods and thanks her, finishing up with the dishes as she goes upstairs. He trudges up the stairs once he's done and takes a deep breath before he opens his bedroom door only to find it empty. He winces and grabs his pajamas before retreating into the bathroom to shower so Laura and Cora won't yell at him about it in the morning.

When he comes back into his room freshly washed, Derek is sitting at his desk with his back ramrod straight and Stiles has no idea what to say. He's an eleven-year-old kid who has a higher chance of dying every day than any other kid and romance has never been something he even  _thought_ about. Sure, he knows about crushes and stuff like that, but now he has a mate and a pack, and he has quickly discovered that pack is just another word for family with more teeth involved than usual.

Stiles comes up behind Derek anyway and throws his arms around his shoulders, burying his face into Derek's neck as his mate remains still. The longer Stiles stands there and just breathes on him, the more relaxed Derek becomes though. Stiles steps back when Derek suddenly stands and feels like his limbs are burning from the loss of contact but Derek only whines softly and pulls Stiles close a half second later. He rubs his cheek against Stiles' and walks back over to the bed, tucking Stiles into his chest before he lays them both down on the mattress. Stiles has no idea what is going on, but this feels right and there isn't anything else underlying it either.

"Sorry," Stiles murmurs into Derek's chest, rubbing his cheek into it. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I shouldn't have reacted like that. It isn't like we're at that kind of stage yet and I should have set some ground rules down for this beforehand," Derek whispers back, one hand now cupping the back of Stiles' head. "Being mates, it's serious. It's for life, but we _are_ kids, Stiles. Especially you and I don't expect anything from you. I want you to know that."

Stiles nods because he understands as much and didn't expect anything different from Derek. "Dude, trust me,  _I know_. Romance and all of that isn't something I'm thinking about. I'm eleven and you're sixteen so that puts us at odds, but we're still mates even if it is platonic between us. So, ground rules would be really helpful."

Derek nods and breathes over Stiles' scalp. "Well, rule number one: no dating."

"Agreed," Stiles says, breathless because just the thought of Derek being with anybody else makes him feel a little sick and he can't imagine how it would be for Derek who is a werewolf and feels the mate bond a lot more than he does. "Rule number two: no talking about dating."

"Agreed," Derek echoes him, a smile tugging at his lips. "Rule number three: no dying."

Stiles laughs, "I can't make promises I can't keep, man. My life is a lot more dangerous than yours, but I can promise that I won't ever lay down and just  _let_ myself get killed either."

"I know," Derek says simply. "but I'll take that promise too."

"And I'll take your promise on it too, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," Derek murmurs as he pulls the blanket over them.

Stiles allows himself to be held for the rest of the night and in the morning when his dad finds them asleep in his bed, he doesn't say any of the things Stiles knows he wants to say about it. Stiles grins at him and his dad sighs before closing the door and leaving them to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that Derek and he are on steady ground, things with the pack begin to solidify.

They train every weekend and break the news to Scott after Stiles realizes keeping his life a secret from his best friend isn't going to work out anymore. Scott is more worried for him than he fears him and Stiles almost sags in relief when Scott hugs him just as hard as he always does.

"Dude, I always knew something was up. This doesn't change anything," Scott had said like it meant nothing at all to keep being Stiles' friend.

But Stiles had only ever had Scott because he was the flailing kid with ADHD here and the intimidating son of Poseidon at camp. People at school didn't want to be his friend until Cora sat down to eat lunch with them. Until Stiles ran into a burning house without thinking. Now he has a bigger family, he has a pack. And he still has Scott too.

Scott starts training with them soon after and Stiles itches to get him a sword of his own, but he hands him a dagger Chiron gave him two summers ago and never grew to like and directs him how to use it. The Hales catch onto the moves quickly and soon enough, Stiles is more than comfortable letting them take care of a Laistrygonian Giant who has made the lake freeze over in the middle of a Californian November.

It's difficult for him simply because he  _wants_ to interfere and when the giant throws Derek against a tree, Stiles practically loses his mind. Scott and Cora are forced to keep him in place and struggle with him until Peter delivers the killing blow and they let him go. He crowds into Derek who is just now sitting up and scents him to the underworld and back. Derek is flushing by the time he's done and Laura is laughing at them both. Talia and her husband briefly scent them both before Peter begrudgingly does the same with his wife right behind him and Stiles goes still when Cora tackles him. She presses her nose into his throat and rubs it into his skin for a moment before Laura is pulling her off. She rubs her hand over his nape like he has seen her often doing to Derek and smiles. Derek stands once everyone has gotten their fill and gives Stiles a piggyback ride back to the house. Derek's sisters and Scott laugh at them for it, but Stiles is just so happy he isn't alone in this anymore that he doesn't care.

He's pack now and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://sourwolfclub.tumblr.com) in case you have requests for what you would like to see happen in the series? you can also check out my progress report tag to see how part 3 is coming along. 
> 
> happy new year (:


End file.
